I Have the Power
by Omega-Supreme
Summary: 500 years after the greatest battle between good and evil, one boy has to take the power of his ancestor, to protect the world
1. Prologue

I Have The Power

Hey Omega here, due to complications you will have to wait for the next chapter of NTKS and N: ROTE. I just got my PC working again, and still have just little problems with the adaptation of Works to Word. Until then, my newest idea (that no one tried till now, strange). One thing left to say? **[I HAVE THE POWER!!!!]** [Echo voice]

Prologue: The Power

_At the centre of the universe, at the border between the light and the dark, stands Castle Grayskull. For countless ages the Sorceress of Grayskull has kept this universe in harmony. But the armies of darkness do not rest and the capture of Grayskull is ever most in their minds. Then for those who control Grayskull will come the Power. The Power to be supreme, the Power to be almighty, the Power to be THE MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE._

The final battle between the Evil Forces of Skeletor and the Masters of the Universe was held at the gate of Castle Grayskull, and all eyes were focused on the last of the evil warriors, Skeletor, and He-Man, the mysterious hero of Eternia.

"Give up, Skeletor. You've lost." came the booming voice of the most powerful man in the universe. "The Sorceress prepared a spell to save Eternia from your evil grip."

At these words, the wind picked up and took only Skeletor's forces into a vortex of energy. This bright shining vortex also lifted the formerly as Keldor known man and flew into a gigantic stone.

"You think you could beat me forever? I will be back, and no one will be able to stop me!" yelled the skull faced sorcerer at them. "Evil will find a way to free me again."

With these words he and his henchmen were sealed into a giant rock, never to be freed again. He-Man took a hold of the gigantic stone and carried it into Snake Mountain.

For the following centuries everything was peaceful, and whole Eternia bloomed like not one could believe. But this changed when the darkest beings since Skeletor awakened. The nine 'Tailed Demons', dark masses of energy, results of the still flowing magical power around Snake Mountain, caused these to form.

The King of Eternia and his six generals defended Eternia against these beings of pure magical chaos. After years of war, Eternia first lost all contact to their allies beyond the continent and then lost their technologic advance too. The last of survivor of the six was a man of great strength, but the years of contact to the beasts mutated him. The dying King ordered the last of the six, who mastered every kind of way to fight, to stabilize the kingdom and take his last son to a save place in the northern part of Eternia.

"By these new eyes, I won't fail you my liege. I, the Rikudō Sennin, swear it upon my life!" The appointed leader traveled through the world to every of the now alone living families. Most of these also mutated at the contact with this demonic energy and the newest generation of warriors, but most of all the Uchiha and the Senju, formed after the so called 'Clan-wars' five villages, that should each defend one of the five key points around Snake Mountain.

That was over five decades ago. Now these things got forgotten by most of them, and the Leaders of these 'Hidden Villages' wanted more power for themselves. Only in Konohagakure no Sato was the original message of the Rikudo Sennin preserved.

Tonight exactly seventy years after the 'Demonic Invasion' time seems to repeat itself as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, most powerful of all nine demons, attacked Konoha, the most powerful village at his time. The Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the leader of the village, beat this beast by sealing it into a small child.

No one could even dream about what is still to come.


	2. Chapter 1

I Have The Power

Yeah, two chapters at the same time. For the information of everyone:

I kind of mix both He-Man cartoons (king grayskull, the elders from the 200x cartoon, the sword and a talking partner from the classic cartoon)

Naruto won't turn into He-Man against Gaara.

The Voices in my head like this story idea (e.g. my brother)

" 'normal people' "

"_thoughts_"

"Summons, other things"

"_Summons, other things thoughts_"

"**Bijou**"

"_**Bijou thoughts**_"

Chapter One: Castle Grayskull

We jump into a scene twelve years after the fateful attack, it shows a peaceful and quiet pla-

"GET THE HELL OF OFF ME BRAT!!!" okay, maybe not so peaceful and quiet, when a three story big toad jumped through the forest. "OR DO YOU WANT ME TO STEP ON YOU!!!"

Oh yeah, and on top of said toad stands a twelve year old blond, who resembles the former 4th Hokage like one egg the other, except some 'whisker' marks on his cheeks.

"Come on, I managed to stand on top of you for 4 GOD DAMNED HOURS! Just accept that I summoned you, and I don't have to stand here!" yelled said blonde. This blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi, Shinobi of Konoha and, last but not least, newest student of the now entering Jiraiya of the Sannin, self-proclaimed Super-Pervert and former teacher of Namikaze Minato.

"Gamabunta, just give in, the brat has the longer breath to argue. Also, he still needs to perfect his water walking. He can do it, but he hasn't mastered it yet." the same Ninja told to them both. "_He evolved well so far, but for what is to come, he has to master what I teach him. I still can't believe how they are still the same, even though they never met._"

Unknown to almost everyone, Naruto isn't just an orphan, but in truth the son of the late Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina.

And also unknown, the two of them (Naruto and Jiraiya) were watched by a woman with the age of 30. She, the descendent of the Sorceress before 500 years, still keeps the secret of Grayskull. But she felt in the near future the awakening of evil.

(Rice country, secret base)

In a dark room, a snake like man (sorry it's not the snake people) began to cackle, while watching how a team of Shinobi with Sound-headbands set a decorated stone free

"Kabuto, I found it, and to think we always lived in it is a little bit." Contemplating for the right word the "ironic. Yeah, that word works perfectly"

"How long, till you try to take the sealed power in it, Orochimaru-sama? You can't be here and at the stadium at the same time." Spoke a silver-haired man while pushing up his glasses.

"The power doesn't have to be sealed or taken into a body, in here are powerful soldiers, with these I will be unstoppable. Kukuku" laughed the former Konoha-Nin.

(Back at Konoha, Hokage office)

In the room wasn't much, an old office desk, an old office chair and an old man with the Hokage robes on. The man, formerly on the battlefield called 'The God of Shinobi' or 'The Professor' was fighting a war against the strongest enemy he had ever faced.

"I hate my Job. Yeah, the food is cheaper and the payment is good, but this stupid PAPERWORK won't shrink. Every time I sign a document, two replace it." whined the old man Hokage.

Surprisingly his old student Jiraiya entered wanting to train Naruto on a little 'Training Trip' for the left 3 weeks until the finals.

(Flashback, five minutes ago)

"Jiraiya, Jiraiya, do you understand me?" came an unsure voice out of nowhere directly into his brain.

"_Okay, scary voice in my head? I think I finally lost it._"

"No, do you remember while learning from the toads the legend of Grayskull? I'm the descendent of the sorceress from before the 'Demonic Invasion'."

"_YOU'RE WHAT! B-But, why do you contact me? Why now?_" asked the pervert in his head.

"A great evil will return, a evil that will take control of the world in a storm of fire and death if not stopped fast."

"_Do you mean the evil that Akatsuki is trying to bring, or what?_"

"The 'Tailed Beasts' are nothing more than a shadow of the evil I speak about. I need the descendent of Eternia. I need the help of Naruto." Telepathically told the Sorceress, the Toad-Sennin.

(End Flashback)

The Hokage looked unsure at his student "Are you sure? This could be a trick."

"This isn't a trick Sarutobi-Sensei, the toads told me the legends of old. The Sorceress exists, that means this threat is nothing but real. I need to bring Naruto to Castle Grayskull." Desperately told the hermit, his old teacher.

"*Sigh* Alright, but keep sure you both come back in one piece. Or precisely two pieces."

(Meanwhile with Naruto, in the village)

"*Sigh* Ero-Sennin seems to plan a little trainings trip. Well, he said he would get me for that." Directly after this little sentence he got jumped by no one else but Tora, the cat of the daimyo's wife. "What's with you?! Huh?"

As he looked at the cat he just saw terror in its eyes. "_Well, if you think how the woman handles him, no wonder he always runs away._" "Would you come with me to your owner?"

At the additional horror in its eyes he added to his question "I will ask her to get you myself, while I get her a goldfish. At least it can't run away, I hope."

This got him a loud meow and a more than relieved look in the cat's eyes.

(After some negotiations with the daimyo's wife)

Out of nowhere Jiraiya appears and takes him to the main gate. "Ah, good that you are prepared, and the cat is an additional bonus. Tora is pretty fast and an expert in outrunning Ninjas. So he comes with us."

"Ok, but where do we go? And for how long will we be gone?" asked the Chunin-hopeful.

"Well the target is the home of your ancestors. And for how long, hm, you will arrive here early morning." With that he summoned a traveling toad, and they were both off.

(Inside Snake Mountain, giant rock)

"Soon, soon I will be free again. And Grayskull's power will be mine for the taking" and with a loud cackling he even let the Oto-Nin stop for a second.

(Before the doors of Castle Grayskull, evening)

Waiting on the downed 'jaw-bridge' the Sorceress waited for the young man. As she saw him coming near she thought what will come.

"_Soon, Grayskull will need to be defended again. The old allies of Eternia will rise. But only this boy can do this, for in him is a part of the Power, like in all of Grayskull's descendents. He will become He-Man._"


End file.
